The present invention relates to a process and an apparatus for the electrostatic application of liquids or powders on many different substances, particles and objects, with truly excellent results which cannot be obtained in any way with the presently known processes.
The invention uses the well established principle of the electrostatic attraction between materials, whether liquid or solid, when they receive high electrical charges of opposite sign. Electrostatic charge effects have been used for a number of years in the application of paint to metal objects of a considerable size, such as washing machines, refrigerators, motorcars, or in photocopying machines.
With the process and the apparatus of the present invention it is possible to apply liquid or powder coating on many different non metallic natural, artificial or synthetic materials, such as powders, pellets, tablets, seeds, grain and similar particles and substances or even objects and material of small individual size.